a alternat reality
by kirstencatseyes
Summary: Instead of Jade and Beck dating in this story they are brother and sister and Andre is dateing Jade. This makes Beck availible and Tori can't quit say her feelings but waits to see what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

This story is all in Tori's POV

"Hi I'm Tori I'm new." I walked up to a strange girl that was laughing at a strange item in her hand. "Whacha got there?"

Her hair was a bright red. She had a high pitched voice when she laughed. I thought she would be a good first person to talk to here at Hollywood arts other than Andre of course.

"Hehe Oh you were talking to me. They are squirrel underwear." She held up a small pair of underwear. "Why is that weird?" She said it so intensely she even jumped up and stared at me for an answer.

"No of course not that's totally normal" I backed away and figured out that maybe I should find someone else to become friends.

"Oh hey Tori what's up?" Andre was coming from the crowd standing in the middle of the lobby. "I see you have meet Kat already." We both looked over my shoulder and she was back on the floor messing with the squirrel underwear.

"Yeah she is a little weird isn't she?" I said looking back at Andre.

"Yeah you kind of get use to it. So how's your first day so far?"

"Well I've meet a crazy Kat and that's as far as it has gotten." I glanced back over my shoulder real quick to see if Kat was still in the corner and of course she was.

"Well then it's a great day then isn't it? We better get to class now then don't we?" Andre tugged on my arm. "We have Mr. Sikowitz next it's an acting class."

We headed to our class.

"Hello class seems that we have a new student. Her name is…" He rolled his hands toward me.

"Tori my name's Tori." I was sitting in my seat.

The door slammed. "Sorry I was late I just got here."

"Andre it would be in your best interest to keep your girlfriend from getting in so much trouble." Mr. Sikowitz sat down on the 2 steps that lead to the platform that was in the front of his room.

Whoa Andre had a girl friend.

"Yes sir." Andre got up and pulled his girl friend to the seat next to him. "Jade you have to be more careful or you'll get a detention or worse a suspension."

"You keep me on track but don't always control me." Jade kissed Andre.

"Jade where is your brother at?" Sikowitz pointed at Kat and then pointed at a coconut with a straw in it. Kat got up and got it and gave it to Sikowitz then all you could here was suction.

"He'll be right in here he had to make a little stop." She sounded cenacle almost maybe a little evil I couldn't tell.

"You didn't have to trip me getting out of the car." He slammed the door. I turned around to see who this wicked girl's brother is probably 2 times worse than she is since he is a guy.

I was completely wrong. He was hot I mean extremely hot. His hair was a perfect boy group hair cut. His shoulders looked strong and could possibly have a six pack.

"Ah so you blame your lateness on your sister. Well you will both have detention this Saturday." Sikowitz got up from where he was sitting took one longer sip and threw the coconut to the side. "Please take your seat and we will get started."

He came and sat in the seat next to me. "Hi I don't think that we have meet I'm beck." He held out his hand toward me. Sikowitz was writing something on the board.

"My name is Tori I'm new here." I took his hand and we shook hands slowly.

"Oh I saw you at the showcase you're an amazing singer." Beck looks forward so it would seem less conspicuous.

"Are you done talking Mr. West?" Mr. Sikowitz looked at us both not just him.

"Yes sir" I said looking back at Beck real quick. He was sitting with his arms crossed his chest. He had a sort of smug smile on his face. I couldn't help think of what he was thinking about.

"Tori do you know what improv is?" Sikowitz said writing improv on the white board. He caught me off guard for a second I was still thinking of what Beck was probably thinking about.

"Oh ugh no I have no idea what improv is." I shifted in my seat to make it look like I was more focused on what we were supposed to be learning.

"Improv is acting without a script. Improv is lead on pure instinct like when I say something like I see dead people. Robbie you would say." Robbie was an unusual kid sitting next to Kat. He had a puppet on his lap it looked weird.

"You should get your own show on dead people." His puppet answered for him which was weird.

"Rex I was going to say that!" Robbie shook his puppet back and forth.

"Good job Rex or Robbie whichever one it was." Sikowitz eyes got big as he turned back to the front of the class room. "Let's have some volunteers to try this acting exercise. Robbie, Beck, Kat, Jade, and Tori thank you for volunteering it fills my heart." We didn't even raise our hands but when the others went up there I figured I should too and maybe this was normal routine in this class."Now who should start, where is this happening and what is the scene about?"

"At the mall, Tori should start, and there's a sale" Andre chirped in.

"Ok you guys heard Andre and go." He pointed at me and I froze for a second.

"OMG this is amazing there's a sale at Route 21!" I pointed at the window like I saw something.

"Who cares I say we go to Hollister. Maybe you could get better clothes instead of those rags you get at good will." Jade had a smirk and crossed her arms.

Our scene went on like this Jade made fun of me, Kat was cheery, Beck agreed with everyone, and Robbie made weird jokes with his puppet. I was happy when the bell rang.

"Whose phone is that we are in school now put it away." Sikowitz looked around at everyone who was getting up to leave. "Where are you going class isn't done yet?"

"Sikowitz it was the bell not a cell phone." Beck was out of the room first after he said that.

"Oh well then leave, go I don't want to see you people anymore." Sikowitz grabbed another coconut and started sipping it as we left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In this chapter I show that Tori is a normal teenage girl and that she isn't all perfect like people want us teenage girls to be .It's not bad just that she gets hurt like the rest of us. **_

Andre, Jade, and I meet at my locker.

"You know you are going to have to pizzazz this locker up some." Andre was looking at my plane old locker. It was boring compared to all the other lockers next to it and all around the hallway.

"Yeah and what would I do with it? What's your big idea?" I gave him that look like I was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well you have to come up with it yourself it's suppose to be something that expresses who you are." Andre grabbed Jade's hand ready to go.

"And what do you have as your locker?" I crossed my arms and taped my foot impatiently.

"Come and look." Andre walked us over to his locker. It was a keyboard for the door. "You play a certain song and it opens." He played a song that almost sounded like twinkle little star but more artsy it almost had a hip hop vibe to it. "Has my own personality in it just like your should be."

"Do I even want to know what your locker has on it?" I turned and looked at her kind of frightfully.

"Mine has hooks on it and on the hooks are scissors. I love scissors." Jade gave a smirk her eyes looked evil almost it gave me the chills.

So I had to think of something I can do to my locker to express myself. I got an idea.

**The next day**

"Tada here it is!" I put my hands out like those people on game shows do. I designed my locker that expressed me. It was a painting of curtains on the side in the middle it said make it shine and there was a microphone on the bottom of my locker.

"Make it shine why did you choose that?" Beck was standing behind me with a big cup of coffee in his hand twisting his head to the side.

"It's the song that got me here. So it defines me because without it I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met you guys.

"Then I think that's my new favorite song." Beck looked at me with a little grin. I couldn't tell if it was a smile like he liked me or if it was a friend smile.

"Ok Tori lets go! Mom's waiting for us in the car lets go now." Great just who I wanted to see right now see my sister Trina. No offence I mean she did get me where I am today in these halls, but she was so annoying anyone who meets her and figures out I'm her sister feels sorry for me.

"Why are you leaving so early Tori?" Andre put his arm around Jade.

"We got a doctor's appointment today and we are going to be late if Tori don't start moving her butt." Trina had said it in her little voice she used like talking to a baby voice.

"Ok Trina I'm coming. Bye guys." I turned around and walked out the door.

**At the doctor's**

"So how are we doing today… Trina." From what I read on his name tag his name was Dr. Diamond.

"Well I'm doing ok just a little ear pain that's all nothing big." I gave him a sideways smile to him like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well then let's take a look at it." He grabbed the thing that lets you look into someone's ears. "Well it's just a little infected I'll give you ear drops and you should be good to go. Let me go get your prescription and I'll be right back." He left the room for about 5 minutes or at least it felt like it.

We finally left the doctor's office 20 minutes later. Trina spent forever talking to the doctor. Let's just say that the doctor requested that she see someone else next time we go. Then she couldn't stop talking about him on our way back to the school.

"Alright get out Trina I don't want to hear any more about the doctor go tell one of your friends." Our mom was dropping us off at school so she wouldn't have to listen to Trina talk any more. "Bye girls love you."

"Love you too mom" We both yelled back as we walked into the school.

"So where do you go this period Trina?" We stopped in the lobby.

"Oh I have free period now." She was looking at herself in the mirror primping. "What about you what do you have now?"

"I have singing class now." I walked to my next class.

**My next class**

"What up What up Tori Vega!" Robbie yelled when I walked into the classroom. "Where have you been?" This time I guess it was meant for Rex to be talking it was still a little weird to me.

"I was at a doctor's appointment. Now what song are we singing?" I sat down in my seat.

**At the end of the day**

"How was your doctor's visit?" Andre was sitting on a bench with his arms wrapped around Jade.

"It was alright nothing major not really." I looked around for the rest of the gang. I spotted Beck making out with some girl that I saw around school since I started yesterday. "Is Beck dating her?"

"Oh her no Beck doesn't really date girls just makes out with them." Jade said when she glanced over at her brother. You could tell she didn't really care about what her brother did.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I needed to get my mind off of what was going on only a couple feet away.

"We didn't have anything planed tonight why?" Andre shifted positions.

"Thought we all could hang out tonight." I switched my bag to my other shoulder.

"Sure I can round everyone up by then and see if they have plans. Where are we meeting?"

"I figured an arcade that I know of I went there on a couple of my dates back at my old school I'll text you the rest of the details." I walked to the car that was waiting to take me home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Tori they will be here in 5 minutes." Andre got out of his car. I was sitting in my car with the windows rolled down and my stereo cranked up to my favorite station.

I turned down the volume. "Ok that's no problem. Hey I thought Jade was coming with you."

"Oh well she decided to get a ride with Beck so that she made sure he would show up." He kneeled down and let his elbow rest on the windowsill.

"She didn't have to do that really. If he shows he show if he doesn't then oh well." I unhooked my seat belt.

"Hey be nice Jade was the one who truly wanted him here. If he got in any more trouble then he already is then he gets kicked out of Hollywood arts so she thought this would be a good way to keep his nose clean tonight." The song changes once he got finished talking. "Oh turn up that song it's my jam."

I turned up the music. I sang along as he started to beat on my car like drums.

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was here but Kat.

"Let's just head inside and when she gets here she will find us inside." I took a step toward the door when a strange convertible pulled up with Kat in the passenger seat.

"Yo who's the man in the car?" Andre pointed to the guy who was behind the wheel.

"Oh that's my brother. He has feet in his trunk." Kat laughed. "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure" Jade couldn't hide the tone in her voice. Everyone looked at her. "What wouldn't you want to see why there are feet in his trunk and if they are real?"

"Oh no the feet are fake. Ha real feet." Kat waved at her brother. Then her brother drove away.

"Let's go inside guys." Andre grabbed Jade's hand and went inside.

"Alright" I followed them with Beck next to me texting and Kat and Robbie close behind us.

When we got inside the only person there was the man behind the desk. He looked like a 40 year old nerd. He was chubby and had the type of glasses with thick frames. His shirt was a little faded but you could still tell what it was. It was the Green lantern sign. Like I said he looked like one of those guy that would still live with his mom.

"Welcome to the wonder dome." The man had a bored tone.

"Yeah we would like to play a game." I stared at him as he flipped the pages in his comic book. "Hello?"

"There are 6 of you annoying little brats' right?" He counted us like we were cattle.

"Hey watch it we aren't brats we are teenagers got it." Beck was about to snap on them but I quickly put a hand on his arm and he calmed down. "Yes there are 6 of us."

"Ok then grab your vests and guns and go ahead in."

**2 Hours later**

"That was so much fun" Kat was spinning around still shooting her gun.

"Ok let's just take this away from you." Beck took the gun from her hands and put it back where we got them. We headed out side where Kat's brother was waiting for her. "Bye" She ran to the car and jumped in the front seat.

"Bye Kat" We simultaneously said waving to her good bye.

Then Andre took Jade home in his car. Then it was just Beck and me.

"So do you have a ride home?" Beck looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Uh I think so my sister Trina should be on her way here. I bet she forgot me." I sat down on the side walk.

"I could give you a ride home if you want." Beck sat down on the side walk next to me.

"Sure I'll take you up on that ride." I stood up. "You ready?"

It took him a minute to snap out of his space out. "Yeah let's get going."

It took us about 15 minutes to get back to my house. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was no problem at all." Beck said opening the passenger door so I could get out.

We were walking up to the front door of my house. "Thanks again for the ride. Would you like to come in side for a couple of minutes?" At that moment his phone buzzed. He looked at it then looked at me then he hit ignore.

"Yeah I can come in but only for a couple of minutes." I opened the door at let him go in first then closed it behind us. "So how do you like it at Hollywood arts?" He sat on the couch

"I have actually been …" I would have finished if my sister hadn't come bursting into the room. "What happened to you?"

"Dogs lots and lots of dogs." Her clothes where shredded and one of her heels were broken. "I'm going upstairs."

"Ok bye." By now beck was up and looking at my movies.

"There are a lot of movies here." Beck was looking at all the shelves. "What are the ones on the gold shelf for there is only a little bit here."

"Yeah those are my family's favorites. We each have one favorite on the shelf."

"Which one is yours?"

"Mine has to be Pride and prejudice. Would you like anything from the kitchen?" I started to walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah lemonade if you have any." He followed me into the kitchen.

"Yep we have some here." I gave him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks so how do you think your sister ended up that way?" Beck took a sip out of his glass then put it back on the table.

"Probably chasing after some random senior guy. Who really knows but her?" I smiled.

"Well I have to get going Jade would think something is going on between us if I don't get home soon."He got up and walked toward the door.

"Ok be safe." I waved as I put his glass in the sink.


	4. Chapter 4

**At School the next day**

"So how long did you wait till you got picked up after we left you?" We were at the asphalt café eating lunch. Andre had his arm around jade like normal. Jade was focused on a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Not long Beck gave me a ride home Trina forgot about me." I took a bite out of my burrito.

Trina walked over. "Hey can I have a bite of that?"

"No…" By that time she already took it.

"Thanks sis I'll finish this off for you." Trina walked away.

"See what I put up with."

"At least your sister doesn't do that to every girl she sees and if she does then that's just weird." Jade pointed over toward where Back was currently making out with some random chick.

"That would be weird if she did that." Andre removed his arm from around jade so he could eat.

"Yeah but I could imagine her doing it though." We all laughed. The bell rang.

"Let's get to Sikowitz class before we are late." We got up from the table and headed to class.

"Quick exercise you all are almost deaf with only a little hearing old people who lost something. GO." Sikowitz put his suitcase down.

"Where's my pudding? Did you take my pudding?" I yelled.

"No did you take me teeth? Why did you take my teeth?" Andre's words were slurs like he was really missing his teeth.

"Where's my hair I have a date with Johnny Depp. I need my hair." Jade kept rubbing her head. While Kat was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth like a crazy person. I guess she lost her mind.

"Where is the remote? I can't change the channel on the moving picture box." Robbie was flipping over chairs. "Quit yelling at me."

"Why can't I find my hair?" Beck was spinning around in a circle.

"Good job class go ahead pick up your chairs and take a seat."Sikowitz pulled a chair to the front of the class room and sat on it backwards. "I am choosing 2 of you lucky kids to be the stars in my new play. So would like to go out for it?" Andre, Jade, Robbie, Beck, and I raised our hands. "Good Andre, Jade, Beck, and Tori I will pair you up and see you after class.

**After class**

"Hey Sikowitz I raised my hand too would you like me to stay?" Robbie was still holding Rex and I wondered if he ever put him down.

"Truth is Robbie I don't want you in my play. Now out!" Robbie ran from the room. "Ok Jade you're with Andre and Beck you're with Tori any questions?"

"Yeah what is the play about exactly?" I sat down in the seat next to me.

"It's about a couple in love with two different people then they realize that they love each other." Sikowitz was on his head doing yoga I think.

"Well then can't we all be in the movie?" Beck took the seat next to me.

"I never thought about that. Ok here it goes. Beck and Tori will be the main couple who fall in love with other people and then Beck falls for jade which will be weird for you two and Tori will fall in love with Beck." Sikowitz fell down.

"And how does the show end?" Andre put his arms around jade.

"It ends with a kiss and then the lights go dark and…" Sikowitz couldn't finish till I chimed in.

"Wait we have to kiss!" Beck and I said it the same time then I stood up.

"Yes unless you would like not to be in my play." Sikowitz rubbed his head.

"Fine since it's only one kiss." We all walked out of the room "You have to promise me one thing before we continue." I stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" Beck stopped.

"That after this play is done and the kiss it will not affect our friendship." I waited for his answer.

"Alright I promise." Beck looked at me promising.

"See you tomorrow at the play." I walked away _**(I know the play is going to be a little early but I wanted to fit it into this chapter)**_

**The end of the play**

"Please I love you don't you feel the same way?" Beck grabbed my hand.

"I do love you I do but I am engaged to another man." I turned to face him.

"Think about it you can always end it." He looked in to my eyes like he was truly in love with me and I believed it.

"I still don't know I love both of you." I looked over at Andre.

"Don't choose him choose me because I bet I will love you more." Andre grabbed my other hand.

"Beck I thought you loved me." Jade ran out and grabbed his other hand.

"I thought I loved you but I love Samantha more." (Samantha is Tori's character.) Jade ran off the stage.

"Please choose me." He pulled me out of Andre's grip pushed him off to stage left then wrapped his arms around me. "Do you love me?"

"Yes" I looked up into his sparkling brown eyes.

"Would you spend forever with me next to me holding my hand?" He reached down and grabbed my hand. What wasn't in the script was that he squeezed my hand a little.

"I don't know about forever." I squeezed his hand back.

"Just say yes." His hands went back down around my waist.

"I don't know if I can." I put my hand on his shoulders lightly.

"Maybe I can help you with your decision." He tightened his grip and leaned in for the kiss and then Andre came out and pushed him away from me.

"I love her more than you ever will." They went into a big fight and Andre got pushed off to the side of the stage again.

"Now where were we?" He leaned down and kissed me like no one else ever has.


End file.
